Wedding Bracelets and Vows
by viveamo91
Summary: Mini!Brittana One-Shot   On a beautiful day in 2002, Brittany and Santana walked down the isle and said "I do." Things may have changed, but Santana remembers it fondly.


**A/N: Just a short short little one-shot, mostly fluff. Just in case anyone somehow doesn't knw, Brittany and Santana often can be seen wearing similar bracelets, which tie into this story. Enjoy, and please review!**

It's Brittany's 17th birthday party. Her glee friends and her family are all gathered in her backyard. Brittany is currently sitting on the deck, perched on Artie's lap, while they chat with Mercedes and Kurt. Most of the other glee clubbers are playing with the beanbag toss, while Brittany's younger siblings look on. Tucked in the back corner of the yard is a white archway, made of wood with chipping paint. Leaning against that arch is one Santana Lopez. Once the life of the party, she can do nothing but look on at everyone else's fun. And try not to look at her girl sitting on Artie's lap. She looks down at her bracelet and fiddles with it nervously, for reasons she tries her hardest to block out.

Tina wanders over to Santana, a sympathetic look on her face. "Having any fun?" Santana stared into her glass of lemonade and shook her head. "This is such a pretty arbor. Looks like something people get married under." Tears well in Santana's eyes while she stare harder at her drink. "What's this?" Tina asks, as she runs finger over something that had been carved into the wood. 'B+S 7-14-2002'

A tear escapes Santana's eye, and she takes a deep breath before reciting the memory behind that date. Behind the arch. Behind the bracelet.

_Santana stood on the Pierce's porch, bouncing up and down with excitement. She wore her pretty new white "bridal" dress. She had white netting-her "veil"- pinned to her curls on the back of her head. Next to her was her best friend ever, Brittany. Brittany looked beautiful in her ivory bridal dress, an a veil that matched Santana's. Both girls parents had video cameras capturing the moment. _

_Santana's father pressed 'play' on the CD player, and the sounds of an orchestra playing some melody sounded. Quinn and Brittany's 5 year old sister, Amy, step-touched down the aisle, dressed in similar pink dresses. The music changed (Santana's dad pressed a button) and "Here Comes the Bride" was heard. Brittany and Santana marched proudly down the aisle, each holding a small bouquet of daisies. _

_They reached the end of the aisle, where Puck stood with a small leather book, which in reality was a journal his mother had written the correct words in. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Puck addressed the four guests of the wedding, apart from the wedding party. "we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two women" Puck stumbled over the bigger words, but for once in his life, did his best to read the words correctly and nicely. "Santana, repeat after me. I, Santana, take you, Brittany, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Santana repeated, beaming. "Now repeat after me, Britt. I, Brittany, take you, Santana, to be my lawfully wedding wife, to have and to hold, as long as we both shall live." Brittany stood, mesmerized for a second before opening her mouth and saying:_

"_I want to be with you forever, San. I want to love you, and hug you, and raise a puppy with you, and a baby, and I want to open presents from Santa with you, and I want to go to the park with you every day, even when we're super old, like 50! And I promise to never love anyone as much I as I love you, and I will never ever pick a boy over you! I vow! As long as we both shall live."_

_Quinn, Puck, Amy, the Lopez's, the Pierce's and Santana all stared at Brittany for a second before Puck continued "Now say 'I give you this bracelet, as a symbol of my love'." Santana repeated, latching a bracelet around Brittany's wrist, clipping it a few links from the end, they had bought large bracelets so they could grow into them. "I give you this bracelet, um, always wear it and think of me" Brittany said, figuring her words were close enough to the original. _

_"Umm...both of you say 'I do'." Puck improvised, remembering those words at his uncle's wedding, although they weren't in the book. "I do!" The girls screamed loudly, giggling. Happiness overflowed in their hearts._

_Puck flipped the page in the book, happily proclaiming his last line: "you may now kiss the bride!" Brittany grabbed Santana's cheeks and placed a _kiss_ firmly on her mouth, which Santana reciprocated gratefully. They then grabbed hands and ran back down the aisle, before turning to hug each other at the end. "Did you really mean all that stuff you said to me, BrittBritt?" Santana asked. "Of course" _

Santana looks up at Tina, who is smiling, yet in a melancholy way. She had definitely noticed the jealousy Santana felt towards Artie, and, well, she had been there for Landslide. When Santana had recited Brittany's line "I'll never choose a boy over you" Tina immediately knew that was exactly what happened. She rubs Santana's back, opting to ask the question that, of all the questions floating in her head, should be easiest to answer. "How do you remember all that?" "I watch that video more than you can imagine." Santana laughs before continuing "Right after that there was a reception, and my mom taped Amy talking for 20 minutes about how when we got older things would get tough and we'd forget all about our vows, but that one day, eventually we'd get married, for real, and have 3 babies." Tina laughs as well, she had known there was something special about Amy in the 30 seconds she had spoken to her. "Well I bet she was right. About everything." Tina smiles at Santana, reassuring her.

"CAKE!" screams Mrs. Pierce. Santana wipes the tears from her eyes, puts on a smile, and walks back to the porch. She sees Brittany twisting her bracelet around, while staring wide-eyed at her big pink cake. She turns around and smiles at Santana, still twisting her bracelet.


End file.
